


Candles

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Bull likes to pick apart the Inquisitor’s careful self-restraint, when he can.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> "Send me 🔥 + a word and I will write a NSFW headcanon for my muse." Word was 'candles.'

Bull likes to pick apart the Inquisitor’s careful self-restraint, when he can. 

The first time the right crook of his fingers made her cry out, electricity involuntarily jumping off her skin as the only thing she became aware of was _pleasure_ , he practically jumped out of his skin. Magic–and magic that clearly hadn’t been unleashed deliberately at that–wasn’t something he was particularly eager to see in the bedroom. 

Now though, it’s different. It’s not the same magic she hurls across the battlefield at the Venatori–he knows she won’t hurt him no matter how far under she is. So instead it becomes a game for Bull. 

Isen’s always been good for him. Responsive.  _Vocal_. He’s memorized with touches will have her making what sounds like a map. Press here, she whines, high and needy. Bite here, she’ll beg without words. The shows of magic, of raw excitement and emotion, were less predictable, which made it exciting it its own way. 

There are candles and flower petals covering nearly every available surface in her room, a sort-of joke after he’d been given shit earlier for not ‘properly’ seducing his lover (nevermind that they were both notoriously forward and open about the whole process, seduction never needing to be more than a simple look and a  _want to take me to bed?_ ). So he did. Set the scene, from the wine with dinner to the selection of scents for said candles. It could very well have been something out of a shitty two-royal romance novel. The ridiculousness of it all had them both laughing, but not so much now.

Isen’s wrists were tied to the headboard, silks showing no signs of tearing in spite of the way she was straining and tugging them. High up on her knees, her back arched against Bull’s body, trying all at once to get away from the overwhelming sensations and feel as much of him as possible. Not that she could go anywhere though, even if he hadn’t taken the time to bind her up. One large arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, other hand between her legs, moving in time with torturously slow thrusts that kept her at her peak without sending her over the edge. He’d been dragging out the tease all night, the sight of her shaking and pleading worth far more than taking care of his own pleasure. 

Lips on the neck, changing up his tempo, picking up the pace and then slowing back down when she began to tense. Her thighs were shaking. Bull ignored the way his bad knee twinged. 

_Please please please please please please please please plea–_

Faster once more, now with a goal in mind, because really, there was nothing stopping him from doing it again, and again, and again afterwards until they were both truly spent. He bit down, hard, into the unmarked skin beside the scars on her shoulder, sucking a dark, butterfly-shaped bruise that would be impossible to cover up with any cosmetics. 

She  _screams_  when she’s finally allowed to finish, whole body pulling taut like a bowstring. At the absolute crest of the sound, the air in the room comes alive, vibrating with magic as, just for a moment, she gives up total control of everything. He can feel the static rip across his skin, a pleasurable crackling that makes his pace stutter only just so. He hasn’t let up on her once, and just before her body goes completely slack in his arms, the energy pulls in on itself and then releases all in a rush, an invisible force that feels like its exploding from the bed. Windows rattle, loose papers are sent flying from the desk, scattered petals shoot in all directions, and the soft light in the room is gone in a flash as each and every candle is extinguished in one go. Some of them even get knocked over once the flame is out. 

Bull grins into her skin wickedly. Perhaps taking the time to set up this sort of thing had its merits after all. 


End file.
